The Perfect Lie
by akaMrsEdwardCullen
Summary: Bella's life is dramatically changed after a truth about herself and her past, that even she didn't know, is uncovered. Continues right after Eclipse. Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Waking Up

I woke up suddenly, I could've sworn I was dreaming. how else could I explain the vision of perfection in front of me.

"Hello" he said before lowering his lips to mine and pressing against them lightly. I had no choice but to react. Such a feeling is

impossible to contain. He pulled back far too soon smiling as he did so.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, today just couldn't be any more perfect, that's all." I blushed, obviously, how could I not. My angel's smile grew wider, but somehow his eyes twinkled slightly differently from how I was used. Was that desire I saw? Naw, no way. Edward, Mr. self control could NOT have the hots for me. ME! Of all people! C'mon that's just impossible. Yet...there it was as he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. His question caught me off guard and only brought on another round of profound blushing, making me hide my face against his chest. If he actually had any inclination as to what I was thinking I'd probably explode with embarrassment.

When I finally looked back at him he'd stopped chuckling and was gazing straight back at me. I couldn't believe that after all we'd been through he still dazzled me. " Breath love" he whispered while pressing his lips against my forehead .

For a while we just layed there. Not that I was complaining. If it weren't for the fact that I was physically unable of not eating and had other human needs, I would be content to just be in his arms and gaze into his eyes forever...Sadly, I AM human,although hopefully not for long. Finally after a time that didn't seem long enough, he spoke.

"Bella, darling, you should probably eat, remember we have a plane to catch in a couple of hours. You don't want to stand Renee up at the airport now do you? That won't really help our cause any. " As he said that I broke out of my stupor and the past week suddenly came flashing back. The meadow, the promise, Edward breaking the deal (suddenly his gaze this morning made sense), the car ride, telling Charlie...CHARLIE!!!! Oh. My. GOD!! Charlie...ughhhh...I cringed further in Edward's arms as I remembered that afternoon...


	2. Wedding Planning

1**Disclaimer: This obviously doesn't belong to me cause I'd have to be Stephenie Meyer, and there's no way I'd write this crappy if I were. But oh how I wish...**

**Yeah I know, really short chapter. Sorry people I just can't type that much. I get tired. It's all hand written how ever. Just have patience and I'll get it posted...eventually ;)**

After we left the meadow, Edward took me to Charlie's house with the sole purpose of telling him. When we got there, however, he wasn't home. "Of course not!" I thought. " Why would he be home when I actually _want_ to tell him." No life just doesn't work that way for me. Edward offered to wait for him but before I could answer Alice called.

"Bella I really need you to discuss wedding stuff, okay? See ya in 5". Before I could even answer she hung up. As soon as we were there Alice practically carried me off to the dining room table and started shoving cloth, flowers, and paper in every color, shape, and size telling me to chose. Of course, I never got an opportunity to do so, seeing as Alice already 'knew' what I was gonna pick. It didn't really matter anyway. The whole time she yapped away about colors and ribbons and other frivolous stuff, my mind was elsewhere. I just couldn't stop thinking about how I was gonna tell Charlie and Renee, and more importantly, how they were going to react. Multiple scenarios flashed through, each more horrid than the next.

"Bella!" screeched Alice, "Bella, wake up!"

"Hmm..." I said just barely registering her words.

"I just asked you whether you want pink polka-dotted elephants at your wedding and you just nodded and smiled; like you have for the past 2 hours! What's wrong?! I know this isn't exactly your strong suit but you could at least show some interest, I mean it is YOUR wedding Bella." I looked at her eyes for the first time, they were full of pain and neglect. Oops, I hadn't thought how my indifference affected her.

"I'm sorry Alice" and I was, " I just have a lot on my mind. I do care. Really! Today's just been a long day, that's all. I'm still getting used to the idea of being_ engaged_" I gulped. Somehow I still cringed at the idea of getting _**married. **_

"Bella, are you sure you made the right choice" Her voice was suddenly heavy. She looked away trying to hide her eyes from mine. She had never asked me this, never once doubted my fate with Edward. I knew exactly what she meant, but decided to play dumb hoping she'd drop the subject.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as innocently as possible.

She sighed before answering and then turned to look me straight in the eyes. "About picking Edward." I gasped as she muttered those inconceivable words " I can see you happily with Edward, but maybe you'd be happier with Jake?"

I just stared at her. I could feel the tears swelling up. Those treacherous, how I hated them.

Alice softened her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't cry." I couldn't believe my ears. How could she? After all I had done, everything I'd said, all the wedding chats I'd put up with. How could she actually ask me such a thing?! Hurt me!? HA! Yet there they were, those treacherous tears. I felt my face redden. I don't think I'd ever been angrier with Alice or anyone, EVER! I just glared at her, water gushing profusely from my eyes now. I couldn't think clearly enough to form a single coherent thought. It wasn't until I felt the pain surge through my body that I looked down at my hand. It was clasped into a fist so tight my nails had started cutting into my palm.

"Bella" whispered Alice cautiously, and then I snapped...

**HEHEHE!! A cliffhanger! So what do ya people think? What's bella gonna do? Is she ever gonna tell Charlie? I know cause I already wrote it. Just have to type it now. WHAT A DRAG!! I hate typing. Oh well, the things I do for my fans...I better start getting some after this!!! ;) And don't forget R&R!!! **


	3. Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything obviously. ****Just my own ideas.**

**A/N: There is one swear word. I didn't think it was enough to classify it M, but if you think so then REVIEW and tell me all about it. **

"Bella?" whispered Alice cautiously, and then I snapped.

I stoop up so hard I hit my lap against the table, not that I even felt it at the moment, I would later however. I can proudly say I surprised Alice for the first time in my life. She stared at me with her mouth hanging open without any idea what was happening next. Quite honestly I had no idea myself. Then all of a sudden my mouth disconnected from my brain and started screaming hysterically.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you possibly ask me that?! The reason you don't see a future with Jake is cause it doesn't exist!! How many times do I have to say this before people stop asking me this?! Ugh! God what part of it do you not understand!! I. LOVE. EDWARD!!! Not Jake or Mike or any other bozo that come waltzing down the street! How hard is that for you to finally get in your stupid head!! I adore him, okay! I can't live without him. He is my soul, my life, my reason to exist! My breath every second of the day! The substance of my being! I CANNOT be without him. It physically hurts when I am not with him. I am in pain every second I am not touching him. How can I live without my soul?! How can I live without my life?! I AM EDWARD! **(a/n ****hehe**** catch the ****wuthering**** heights reference?) **

By now the whole household was downstairs staring at my back. They'd been there for a while, I knew that, but didn't really care. Maybe if they all heard my emotional breakdown they'd finally stop asking me how I was feeling and giving me pity looks. I was tired of it. It had been a week since I had "decided" what my fate would be. I had made my choice, a choice no one seemed to agree with. Not even Edward himself. The thing was, there had never been a choice to make. My love for Jake was just a hurdle in the road, a big one I dare say, but never big enough to threaten my destiny in any way. He was just another tie to this world I had to sever and give up to be with Edward eternally. Just like my love for Renee or Charlie. Another person I would never see again. But I was OK with it. In the end the only thing that mattered was having my one and only true love with me forever. That he passionately love me back was just an added bonus. These thoughts and more flashed by me in a second before I noticed a cold hand placed on my waist pulling me closer against a cold, marble chest.

"Shh…….Bella it's OK" The velvet voice whispered in my ears as he pressed his stone lips against the side of my face. I felt him pull me closer as he wrapped one arm tightly against my waist and the other across my chest. I couldn't see his face but I could feel him against my back, cheek to cheek hushing me softly with the voice I would give anything in the world to hear. The most beautiful, melodic sound in the universe hissing in my ear "It's OK Bella, don't cry."

I hadn't realized it till now but my whole body was shaking vigorously against his cold arms. My face was completely soaked in tears, and I suspect my shirt also. I have no idea how long I'd been sobbing, but I couldn't stop. My vision was completely clouded. I could only feel my body tremble in his stony embrace and his soothing voice humming in my ears. Yes, his wonderful, angelic voice, the one sound that could always calm me down was not working. I kept hearing Jasper's name being shouted over and over in the background, but if this was how I felt **with** Jasper's help, I can't imagine what I would have been like without him. Slowly the tears stopped coming. Whether it was because I had finally calmed down or because I has simply dried out, I don't know. But as soon as my gasping wasn't the loudest sound in the room, I recognized a familiar voice.

"Bells?". As my brain clicked my body instantly stiffened. It couldn't be. "Are you okay? " I forced myself to turn around just enough to confirm my fears through my eye lashes. And sure enough, there he was. How long had he been standing there? What had he seen? What had he…..heard!?

**Oooohhhh**** CLIFFY!!! I love them sorry, it makes reading so much more enjoyable. My Chapter's have been gettin longer, noticed? Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update more often now. I just got my new laptop a week ago. No more using borrowed computers!! It's gorgeous. It's a canary yellow Dell! WHOOOO!!! So moving on, please review!!! ****Begging here.**** You don't have to write a lot. A word is enough to know that ****at least**** some one enjoyed it and it was worth taking time from d****oing my homework. AHHH homework!!!**** College sucks!!!! **

**So who's the mystery man? A kiss from any of the Cullen boys (except Edward of course, he's all mine. Hint: AKA ****Mrs**** Edward Cullen) to whomever gets it right? **


	4. Aftermath

**Don't own anything people, it's all Stephenie's**

"D…d …dad!"I finally stammered. I stared at him unbelievably. What the..?

"Bella, baby it's ok, just calm down."Charlie's voice was full of concern. I didn't notice it then, but he was speaking unusually slow. And his eyes, was he crying? No, but he was about to. What had he heard?

"Dad" I muttered, still not believing my eyes. I stretched out my hand unconsciously wanting to touch my illusion.

"Yes honey, it's me." He stretched out his own hand grabbing mine. "Bella I'm right here, it's gonna be alright." I didn't understand why everyone kept saying that. I turned to stare at Edward.

"What's going on? What is he doing here?"He hesitated before answering staring deeply into my eyes as if searching for something before sneaking a peek at Jasper.

"I brought him."

Too many questions were twirling in my brain. Incoherent, random thoughts all mixed up with rational important ones. Somehow I managed to spit out "Why?!" I stared at Edward searching for an answer in his glorious golden eyes. But it was not him who answered.

"He came to ask me for your hand…"I stared back between Charlie and Edward completely speechless. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Had Edward really gone behind my back to talk to Charlie? He wouldn't do that, would he? It wasn't 'till I looked down at my hands and saw my ring, Elizabeth Masen's ring that it hit me. Yes he would. Asking for hands was exactly what guys did in the early 1900's. Running off to Vegas was nothing more than a silly 21st century idea to him.

"I'd say I'm sorry Bella, but I'm not. I only regret not being able to tell you, but I knew you'd never agree." I gasped up at him. His eyes were completely sincere. "I had to do it love, please understand."

By now I was as calm as I was gonna get. My breathing was back to normal and my heartbeat wasn't jumping all over the place. I smiled as I looked at him taking his face between my hands. "I do." I whispered pressing my forehead against his nose. Immediately I felt the corners of his mouth fighting a smile, but before I let that happen I said, "That still doesn't explain what he's doing here, NOW of all times." Again this time the answer came from the person next to me.

"Bells, when he said he wanted to marry you I was ready to kick hi out of my house. But when he said you had already agreed I was one word away from taking my gun right there and then and shooting him." I felt my face go white at these words. Had Charlie actually thoughtof shooting my fiancée, I shuddered at the idea. Both Edward and Charlie noticed because I hadn't even finished thinking it when I felt Edwards arms tighten around me and Charlie interrupted me. "But luckily he said the right word."

"What?"I couldn't help myself from asking. What could he possibly have said to calm Charlie down. He thought for a moment before answering and then said,



"Something not so different from your little speech, minus all the water effect and emotional breakdown."

"You saw that?"I have no idea what expression I had on m face, hopefully not what I was feeling. "And heard it too…how mu…"I started to say before he cut me off.

"Enough. Enough Bells to know that no matter what I say it's not gonna make a difference. You can either marry him behind my back in Vegas or with me by your side. I'd much rather it be the latter. "He was smiling as he said this. I had to be dreaming. There was no way this was actually happening. Had Charlie just given me….I cringed at the thought…._blessing. _Wow!

"Bella." I realized I'd be staring at the floor for a while with god knows what expression. "Bella!" Edward said again. This time I managed to look up at him and say matter-of-factly "But why is he here!?"

"Oh that's easy." Again it was not Edward who answered. What was it with my Dad today. He never talked this much at home. Maybe Jasper was overdoing it with the calming waves. "After Edward made sure I wasn't gonna kill him he proposed I talked to Carlisle and to you. I figured I could talk some sense into you so I agreed to come along, and then I walked into you screaming and sobbing your heart out. I didn't understand everything, but I got enough." Up till now Charlie had been looking at the ground. Here he stopped and dared to peek at me before continuing, "Hon, I had no idea you felt so strongly for him. I always figured you were obsessive, but that even so it was just an ordinary high school crush. Or at least I always wanted to think so. I guess I finally opened my eyes. You're not a kid anymore. A kid can't love the way you do Bells" here he hesitated for a second "I'd like to think I loved your mother as much as Edward seems to love you, but somehow…I don't think so. You two have something special, something I've never seen before. I'm happy for you Isabella". I cringed at the sound of my full name. "Although I'll never thing anyone good enough for you, I wouldn't have parted with you for anyone less worthy." I couldn't believe this was my dad speaking. The man whom I'd had nightmares about for the past week had just accepted my engagement without so much as a word against it. Was this for real? Not only had he accepted, he'd encouraged it! He said he'd prefer to walk me down the aisle. Oh my God! Had this just happened? As I looked around for the first time I saw that just as I suspected everyone was there. Esme was just beaming. I don't think I'd ever seen her happier. Next to her Carlisle wasn't far behind. As I looked at him he winked making me blush and causing everyone to suppress their laughter. Emmett was well….Emmett. Jasper was standing, as usual a bit further away, but grinning nonetheless. He looked tires somehow. I wonder how much work it must've been to calm my nerves. A tired looking vampire! Wow! There's always a first for everything. Even Rosalie was smiling, although even so I still caught a hint of disappointment in her eyes. Finally my eyes made it to Alice, still sitting on the dining table behind me now. Somehow I didn't to see her to know what she felt. Her emotion was so strong it radiated from her like waves. When I laid my eyes on her face my feeling was only confirmed. She was ecstatic. Literally jumping up and down in her seat. I couldn't help but smile when looking at her. It was a sort of contagious happiness. I looked at everyone except the most important one. I didn't need to. I felt what he felt. So strong was our bond in that moment that I didn't need to see him or hear him. I just knew and so did he. Charlie just smiled. What else could he do. I was speechless and it looks 

like he had run out of words himself. For now everyone was just content to stand there in silence. After some time I mouthed "Thank you" to Charlie. I could only hope Renee would be as easy to handle.


End file.
